goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Antoine's Haunted Boardwalk Nightmare/Sue Bob gets sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Antoine's Haunted Boardwalk Nightmare/Sue Bob gets sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is a video based on the Pac-Man World 2 level, Haunted Boardwalk. And it also the first grounded video out of Sue Bob Murphy. Plot Antoine is asleep in the hallway. Sue Bob Murphy wants him to have nightmares at school. He dreams of roller skating in Haunted Boardwalk, but is a little off guard when he sees Hexxus from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Antoine decides to get away. He's just about to win Hexxus grabs Antoine in his clutches. Antoine cries for help just as Hexxus to kill him. His nightmare ends, and Antoine screams outside at the playground. Sue Bob Murphy laughs at him, Antoine begins to cry. Randall tells Miss Finster about the Haunted Boardwalk nightmare. Sue Bob Murphy was sent to Principal Prickly's Office for a level 9 detention. Transcript (We see Antoine sleeping in a hallway. For some reason, he seems worried) Antoine: Ugh...I sure hope i don't have one of those bad dreams again... (Antoine then has a dream where he is at the Haunted Boardwalk) Antoine: Whoa...What is this place? (Antoine looks down and sees that he now has wheels attached to his boots) Antoine: Whoa! Cool! I'm wearing in-line roller skates! This must be a place where i can skate. I'm not quite sure about this place, though. It looks a little creepy. Let's try it out, anyways! (Antoine skates through the crumbling broadwalk) Antoine: Wow! This is awesome! I've always wanted to do something like this! (Just as he enjoying himself, he is stopped by a toxic monster) Voice: Stop right there, you french coyote! Antoine: Huh? Who said that? (Antoine turns his head to see Hexxus) Antoine: Eep! It's Hexxus, a villain from FernGully: The Last Rainforest! Hexxus: What are you doing here? It is forbidden to roller skate here on the boardwalk. You don't know what kind of monsters lurk here. Antoine: Well, I ain't afraid of no monster. I don't think i'm afraid of you, either. Any idiot knows that i've never come face-to-face with you. Only Crysta and Zak has to deal with villains like you. I have to deal with Dr. Robotnik, Snively, and his robot minions. But i'm not gonna fall for your evil schemes, No-sir-ee. (Hexxus is about to use his powers on Antoine, when Antoine skates past him. Hexxus chases after Antoine, who dodges each of the attacks he performs on him. Antoine uses his sword to block the toxic attack) Antoine: That Hexxus is powerful, but not as powerful as this! (Antoine jumps into the air and flies through the air. He lands on the ground, feeling like that he has defeated Hexxus) Antoine: Ha ha! He's no match for my powerful attack with my sword! I'm gonna win this battle for sure. (But just as he feels braver and more confident, he is backed into a corner by Hexxus) Antoine: Uh-Oh... Hexxus: So you through you could run away and defeat me, didn't you? Well, you can run, but you can't escape me. Antoine: Aw, man. This has ''got ''to be a nightmare. (Hexxus's dark toxic force pulls Antoine into his hand) Antoine: W-what are you doing? Let me go! Hexxus: You will not be going anywhere now. I shall take you to my cave and turn into my slave and you will serve me forever. Antoine: No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo! (Just then, the dream ends. Antoine wakes up with a scream outside in the playground) Antoine (Scared): Who did this to me? I want the bully who did it to be scolded by Randall and Miss Finster. (Sue Bob Murphy walks towards the nervous Antoine) Sue Bob: I did it. Because you are a cowardly coyote who's not brave enough to join Sonic and his friends. Ha ha! (Antoine begins to cry again) Antoine: Someone, help me! Please bring this bully to Principal Prickly's office. Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, Sue Bob has made a nightmare out of Antoine while he was sleeping. Miss Finster: Good boy Randall, i'll deal with Sue Bob right now. Sue Bob: Uh-Oh, it's Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Sue Bob, how dare you create a nightmare out of Antoine. You know that Antoine should be braver than this. That's it, you're going to The Box for 10 minutes. And go to Principal Prickly's office, MARCH! (After Sue Bob was sent to The Box for 10 minutes) Miss Finster: Now you better apologize to Antoine, and then, go to Principal Prickly's office! Sue Bob: I'm sorry Antoine for giving you a nightmare! Antoine: I hope you've learn your lesson young lady. I'm not going to be your friend. March to Principal Prickly's office. A present! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't give Sonic SatAM nightmares. You see making Antoine getting captured by Hexxus undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now i can't keep up with you kids making nightmares to any Sonic characters. But Miss Finster assures me that is the worst nightmare out of Antoine ever. I have no choice but to give you detention level 9. Sue Bob: Level 9? I wish Antoine is captured by Dr. Robotnik and Snively. Principal Prickly: Make that level 10, are you ready to push me any further? Cast Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Paul as Antoine D Coolette Scary voice as Hexxus Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff